Current limiting fuses are used with high voltage applications, such as high voltage power lines and transformers. Examples of current limiting fuses can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,550, which is incorporated by reference. Current limiting fuses generally include an insulating cylindrical housing that contains a metal fuse element encased in silica sand. The housing is enclosed on either end by metallic end caps that are attached with an adhesive, such as epoxy. When an excessive current is applied, the metal fuse element melts to break the electrical circuit. When the fuse element melts, high pressures are created inside the fuse, which can cause the end plates to become separated from the housing.
In transformers, such current limiting fuses can be electrically connected to other fuses. For example, a current limiting fuse may be connected in series with a bayonet fuse, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,507, which is incorporated by reference.